goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dracobolt
A Story to start off One of the most interesting things to have happened to me on Wikipedia involved what I initially wrote for Golden Sun: The Lost Age on Wikipedia. As many of us probably know, over half a year ago I had completely rewritten that page along with the other Golden Sun-related pages to make them mostly into what they are today. Shortly after doing that, I looked at the GameFAQs discussion board for The Lost Age and saw that someone had plagiarized the last portion of what I wrote on Wikipedia and used it as “proof” that there will not be a third game in the series, and another person criticized him for trying to use a “lazily written” and “grammatically wrong” write-up to prove it either way. Needless to say, I was extremely amused by all this, especially the parts about the low quality of the writing which, after all, had come from MY typing fingers and not the topic creator’s. Having kept those messages, I feel compelled to share the original posts, but instead of posting the full messages here outright and cluttering up your talk page, I have it hidden here for everyone to dine on. Enjoy! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Now, um, there seems to be a lot of people registered into the Temple of Kraden. How many of them are aware that the Wiki exists? If there's anyone from there that'd like to contribute, I think you should provide a URL to this site. They all seem like the type to be enthusiastic to edit this Wiki. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:01, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :: Well, the active users have probably seen the topic I made about this, and I think some are planning to help if they are not already doing so. - Draco New tabs ;-) Hi Dracobolt, Hinoa suggested (on IRC some minutes ago) to make you admin and bureaucrat of this wiki. Hope this is ok with you :-) There is a basic help page about the admin options on Central Wikia, where you could have a look at if you're not already familiar with this stuff. And you can always ask me for help, of course. I've also noted you already as the new "contact" on Wikia:Golden Sun. Cheers --rieke 01:45, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Custom Logo Change Hello, Dracobolt. :3 After hearing that you have become sysop, I wanted to ask you if you can change the logo to this site to a new custom logo that I've created. I'm not sure if anyone else has told you, but the whole deal of changing your position to sysop (or admin., bureaucrat, whatever, I don't know the hierarchy here xD) is because I initially requested to change the logo. But it turned out that I couldn't do it myself and that a sysop had to do it him or herself. So, yeah...this was my doing. >.>; Anyways, now that you're sysop, will you please change the logo for us? I have the custom logo saved in my photobucket here so you can grab the image file yourself and upload it. Hinoa and Erik the Appreciator have already approved the new logo. If you want to know more about me or want to contact me, check out my User page. Have a nice day and Merry Christmas!! M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 08:52, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, I'm trying to change the logo. I'm not too familiar with this whole wiki thing, but I'm trying to learn. Heh. ^_^ Dracobolt 04:59, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Bizarre. Wiki.png is now officially that logo, but it's still not displaying on the upper left of the page (even when I cleared my browser's cache). One of us will have to ask on another Wiki how is it done officially (or Rieke Hain, though it's no guarantee he'd know). Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 08:13, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::I contacted rieke hain for help and/or instructions in uploading and/or replacing the logo on the upper left with the custom image. I'd certainly love it to see the image up online so we don't look like just another wiki. Hope it helps. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:58, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, right-o. Just let me know what to do, hm? ^_^; Dracobolt 09:15, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::We're fiddling with it at the moment. Something is definitely not working as it should. But don't worry, we'll fix it soon. --rieke 13:12, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Adminly duties Hey Draco, whenever you get around to it, you might want to check out Category:To be deleted. Basically, the category's for pages that should be deleted by the nearest admin (that's you) as soon as possible (whenever that is). —'Hinoa' talk.un 16:19, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Got it, sir! *salutes* Dracobolt 21:14, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Here's another responsibility of sorts that you have as sysop: whenever blatant vanity like this is added as a page to any Wiki in general, a sysop deletes it on site without much of a second thought, then applies some other measure based on the circumstance. In this one, either Bane1190 used an IP to make that page, either as mis-guided good faith or maliciously (and always assume good faith) or it's some other IP with the same possibilities of likelihood. So you might want to consider incorporating that into the Temple of Kraden article along with info on other users. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:51, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. The article can and will be deleted without the information needing to be preserved anywhere. It has no relevance whatsoever to anything. Delusions of grandeur, basically. Dracobolt 02:19, 9 July 2007 (UTC) If you don't mind me saying, a couple of recently deleted articles had talk pages that should probably be deleted as well. The pages were My Opinion and Goldensun game guide. The world's hungriest paperweight 14:51, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Uh oh, Wiki.png change again??? Hello, Dracobolt. It's me again, the logo-maker. :3 Well, it's been quite a couple of months since we've had our current GSU logo, so I figured it was time for a change. :D With my new Photoshop CS2 and a tablet at my disposal, I made a new logo that I personally think is much better than the last. Before, I only had Photoshop 7.0 and no tablet, so it was very difficult making the old logo. But the new logo I made was much easier to accomplish now, although there were still problems I had to fix up and mend. By taking MANY different sprites and resources, I made this new logo here. Aah, the power of Photoshop is simply astounding, no? ;) Well, since you are the sysop of this Wikia, I wanted to show you this new logo and ask if you'd be happy with changing the current logo to this new one. It's entirely up to you. :3 Of course, everyone else is welcome to throw in their comments on it, too. This is a community project, after all. XD Well, I said all I could say. Take care and have an awesome day! --SolWarriorNidhogg 10:09, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Good work, but I think the banner we have now is better because it's more Golden Sun-ish with the lighthouse in the background. Also, the background of yours is rather dark and I think a bit distracting, and really, it's just stormy clouds. It's hard to connect to GS. Kyarorain 11:21, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :: Very true, but I personally think the text in this logo is much higher quality than the current. Plus, I can change the background if need be. :3 --SolWarriorNidhogg 11:32, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::: The only thing to do to the text that I think would be an improvement is to increase the contrast of the "universe", which should give it more of the same "dark-to-light boldness" ratio as the normal "Golden Sun" above. Other than that it looks great whatever background you give it. And you're certain it'll fit in the upper left, right? I think it should. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:01, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Eek, the original .PSD version of the logo has the text as a seperate layer. >< If I was to edit the "Universe" text, I'd have to make a new logo all at once and apply it back into the logo. Well, I guess that wouldn't be so bad. It doesn't necessarily take that long. --SolWarriorNidhogg 21:20, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::::When you have a final version, just let me know. I do like what you have now, but just tell me when you've made any changes you need to. Dracobolt 22:01, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I fixed it up. What do you think now? ::::::Let me know what you think. :3 --SolWarriorNidhogg 04:02, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::I really like that. =D What does everyone else think? I'll add it in a few days if no one has any problems. Dracobolt 18:37, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I like it too! Kyarorain 20:52, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I'd love to agree, but the image below is exactly the same dark-clouds squarish image as the one that was above, on my browser, and yet everyone's speaking as if there's a new and different image on this talk page. There must be some bizarre glitch with my dial-up browser, because right now I see two copies of the previous image Nidhogg posted here 12 days ago. I manually checked the urls for the two image and still get the same image. Could someone explain to me what the new image looks like? (I'm not joking around here, something's up with my browser if the two images in this thread are supposed to be different.) Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:29, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Wow, that's certainly, weird. :/ If you look at the URL's, the original logo with the dark clouds shows up as "wiki2.png" and the new logo shows up as "wiki.png". I hosted the new logo here at imageshack, so hopefully you can see this one. ::::::::::Also, here's a link version in case imageshack doesn't display the image. ::::::::::http://img516.imageshack.us/my.php?image=wikizw5.png ::::::::::(I don't know about you guys, but I don't like and trust imageshack, it messes up a lot to me.) ::::::::::And in case that ABSOLUTELY doesn't work, then you can download via rapidshare. ::::::::::http://rapidshare.com/files/38643024/wiki.png.html ::::::::::Now if that doesn't work, then I don't know what will. :S --SolWarriorNidhogg 06:03, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Holy Raptor Jesus, I KNEW imageshack wouldn't work. ><;;; It'll only work when you go into the EDIT tab, take the URL from the editing box and copy and paste the URL into the location bar at the top of the internet browser. *sigh* If you don't wanna' do that, just download via rapidshare. That SHOULD work, without a doubt. Imageshack sucks Doom Dragon's nonexistent wingdangdoodle. *shakes head in shame* --SolWarriorNidhogg 06:07, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Whoo, now I see the wikizw5 image at the shack. That IS seriously good! I'd have that new image up there in a heartbeat. It might have been because you gave the new image the same name as the original one, coupled with my browser's caching setup, that wiki.png looked the same it was before. Anyway... Anytime, Miss Bolt. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:22, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Right. I'll admit it. I completely forgot how to change the logo, and I'm not even sure how to go about finding out. I poked around a bunch here, but I can't figure out what I did last time. If anyone can help me out, I'd be very grateful. ^_^; Dracobolt 20:18, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You need to replace the image here: http://goldensun.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki.png That should work... Kyarorain 20:51, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Even after clearing my cache and revisiting the Wiki, I still see the old lighthouse image in both Kyaro's link and the upper left of the screen... I assume the new logo hasn't actually been made to display on the wiki yet. If that's so, I would suggest uploading it into there more than once; I vaguely remember when the old logo was being uploaded repeatedly by admins from elsewhere on the Wikia kingdom, and I think they tried it several times before it would display. So, best to try it again. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:45, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::I've uploaded it twice now. It shows up for me, so let me know if there is still trouble. Dracobolt 22:15, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::It shows up just fine for me too. I had to remove the original image from my cache before it showed up in Internet Explorer though. Kyarorain 22:18, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Sigh... Maybe the Golden Sun Pantheon of summon spells is conspiring against me in retaliation for my focusing more on SmashWiki the past months (See the Marth page and others I've been making ;)), but even after multiple full cache clearings and different methods of opening the wiki, my dumb laptop dial-up Internet Explorer connection shows the same lighthouse image as always (even though now I see Nidhogg's new image properly displayed a short ways up in this thread). Maybe it has something to do with that horrid new "Wikia look" one sees when entering the Wiki while not logged in :D. But it doen't really matter to me if I happen to not be able to see it, if everyone else can see the new logo up there that's what ultimately matters in the long run. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:17, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :::::HEY-- now I see it up there. Apparently it was a matter of time for my browser. Now I can celebrate. :D Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:48, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ToK Is the Temple of Kraden site offline right now? I've not been able to get on there since at some point yesterday. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :The Invisionfree servers were down or something for around twenty-eight hours. The site's back up now. Dracobolt 21:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) User account problem Hey :) i'm User:Revoran, from over at http://warhammeronline.wikia.com/wiki/HammerWiki HammerWiki (The Warhammer Online wiki) - You may/not remember a user who didn't really know his way around the wiki from a while back called User:Revoranii, that was me. I'm guessing you don't share userbase with the rest of Wikia, because when I joined Hammerwiki I made a different account called Revoran. When I came back here just to look at GSU; after creating an interim userpage, I realised I still had my old userpage here. It may also be because I joined HammerWiki just before they joined Wikia. I'd like to merge the old account into this one, and thought that i'd give you a heads up, even though it's probably an issue for Wikia staff. I won't bother signing the comment as you already have a link to my page. :Draco's technically the big sysop/bureaucrat of this wiki, but it's really me and User:HungryPaperweight that are active as users. To the best of my knowledge, however, there isn't any way to merge different Wikia user accounts like what you've got, so pretty much the only thing I can recommend is that you adapt to whichever one of the two you want and make your other user and talk page redirects to your normal ones. I think being the newer Revoran account'd be better for you because that way you can cruise between Warhammer and GS wikis as Revoran without having to log out of and into different-but-similar account names. I'll redirect your old pages now. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Requesting Rollback Rights I left a big message on Erik's talk page but it turns out your the one I have to ask. So what do you think? Can I get Rollback?Zabbeth 15:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :There you go! Have fun abusin' your new powers. =P Dracobolt 17:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you Draco. I HAVE THE POWER! You're all doomed :).Zabbeth 20:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ah crap, here we go again (new logo time!) Hello, Dracobolt, it's been almost 2 years since we've last talked about the logo change. Now that Golden Sun DS has finally been revealed, I took Erik's advice and made a new logo for our Wiki! What do you think? To be honest, I had to do this really quick since I had a lot of other more important projects to take care of, so sorry if it's not anything extravagant. Pretty much anyone with a good knowledge in Photoshop can conjure this up in a matter of minutes. Anyways, hope you like. :) ALSO!!! This image is NOT named "wiki.png". Be sure you rename to that first before attempting to upload it. I already took the liberty of converting it to a .png format image. --SolWarriorNidhogg 12:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, well, it's good, but personally I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have the title of a wiki's logo obscured by the contents of the image. Would the logo be improved if the title covered the hand rather than vice versa? I think you should make a copy of the logo with this change and put it into here so that we can compare the effects of that kind of change side-by-side, and then decide which version is better to upload. Even as it is with the obscured title, though, I think I could get used to it. Thanks! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Alternatively, Sol, you could also try something that'd be even easier to make: mainly focus on the Isaac lookalike rather than also trying to include the two other characters in the same small space. Having him take up most of the image above the title below would emphasize a particular character rather than the overall "world", sure, but it's probably not like the new logo will be the logo the wiki has forever (there might be more usable artwork of GSDS coming down the line), so maybe it can be simpler like that for now. =) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:43, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I uploaded it for now. If there's another version made, I'll put that up. For now, though, I think it's fine enough, and it shows that we're embracing the new addition to the Golden Sun universe. Well, here's hoping I uploaded it right. I swear, every time we get a new logo, I forget how to change it. >_< Ah well, I'm pretty sure I did it right. Dracobolt 00:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that'll do for now. I presume that after a while the logo will start actually showing up as having replaced the current one for me and my browsers. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 04:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I hope that will happen. It's not showing up for me either. Hmph. If the changed logo does not show up soon, I shall have another go at it, but I'm sure I did it the same was as last time. Dracobolt 04:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::...It's still not showing up. >_> Thing is, I think last time you did upload it twice in a row, and it did work because of that... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Now it just did work! =D Apparently it does have to be twice in a row. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sweet! I'm glad that was the case, as otherwise I would have had no idea what to try next. ^_^; Dracobolt 17:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC)